deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Cheryl Jones
Cheryl Jones is a survivor appearing in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. She is found in Colby's Movieland during the scoop A Strange Group. She has been held captive by the True Eye cult in a storage closet. A Strange Group In A Strange Group, Cheryl is about to be sacrificed by Sean Keanan, leader of the cult, when Frank arrives to their rescue. After Sean is killed, Frank frees Cheryl and the four other hostages. He then convinces them to follow him back to the Security Room. It is essential to rescue Cheryl to get the Transmissionary achievement; the Cheryl's Request scoop will come through from Otis later in the game if she's been taken back to the Security Room. Ronald's Appetite In Ronald's Appetite, after being rescued, she will wait in the room with the blue door. When Ronald Shiner complains about the lack of food, he rallies up the other survivors in the same room, including Cheryl, to head out and look for food. If Frank does not stop Ronald's mutiny, Cheryl will leave the Security Room along with the other survivors in the same room. They will no longer count towards the number of rescued survivors. Cheryl's Request In Cheryl's Request, Cheryl asks for Frank to do her a favor - to capture her on film. When Frank asks why, she answers that she has no idea how things will turn out and she does not want to die without leaving an image of herself behind. She poses in a series of provocative poses while Frank photographs her. Fate Depending on the ending, Cheryl was either rescued by Ed DeLuca, taken into custody by the Special Forces and eventually released, or killed by Carlito Keyes' bombs. Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode, Cheryl appears at the Meat Processing Area from 5:00:00 to 5:07:00, armed with Lipstick Prop, and carrying a snack. She also has 2 Lipstick Props and 2 Perfume Props. Trivia *Cheryl is the only survivor in the game whose face can score Erotica bonus. *Cheryl is the survivor who has appeared in the most scoops - she is directly involved in A Strange Group, Ronald's Appetite, and Cheryl's Request, and appears in a photograph in Cut From the Same Cloth. *Cheryl holds the distinction of being one of four survivors, the others being Frank West, Dr. Barnaby,Kent, and Isabela Keyes who escaped the initial Entrance Plaza outbreak alive. * Kent Swanson shows Frank a photo of a provocatively dressed Cheryl in the Entrance Plaza, introducing it as his sexiest shot. *She shares her surname with Dick Jones, a character in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero. *There are zombies that look very similar to Cheryl. *When Frank speaks to Cheryl to recruit her, he says something along the lines of "they're leader is dead", which is an error on the developers' part while writing the dialogue as the usage of "they're" is wrong. Gallery File:Frank and Cheryl in car.jpg|Cheryl Jones in a car with Frank File:Dead Rising Cheryl Jones freed.jpg|Cheryl Jones is freed from captivity File:41.jpg|Safe in the Security Room File:Dead_rising_a_strange_group_cheryl_rescued.png|Cheryl being escorted successfully. "Oh, geez...I'm all dusty. What I wouldn't give for a shower about now." File:Dead Rising Cheryl's Request pose.jpg|Cheryl poses provocatively as survivors look on File:Cheryl Jones.png|Cheryl Jones Dead rising survivors in security room.png|In the security room talking to Aaron Swoop. See also Other A Strange Group survivors: : Beth Shrake : Cheryl Jones : Michelle Feltz : Nathan Crabbe : Ray Mathison References Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Survivors